prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 21 Preview
It has been two months since the women of Shine Wrestling have hit Ybor City, Florida, but that drought comes to an end in just two days with the highly-anticipated SHINE 21 event this Friday. And yes, I do expect the announcers to recite that "Blackjack" line from the movie, 21 and Over. According to the website, the main event for SHINE 21 will feature the final encounter between Jessicka Havok and Allysin Kay, which is dubbed "Havok's Last Stand." Before Havok starts making an Impact (pardon the pun), she will get her hands on the evil Kay one more time, and like the other encounters, it will be brutal. Stipulations weren't announced until yesterday, and Shine VP Lexie Fyfe stated that Havok and Kay each delivered their own such caveats for their match this Friday. Havok's stipulation was very simple: Kay's Valkyrie cohorts are banned from interfering. This makes perfect sense, considering it was the faction's newest leader, Su Yung, who helped Kay defeat Havok in their Last Woman Standing Match at SHINE 20. Despite the victory, Kay was left embarrassed and fuming after Havok grabbed her by her hair and chopped a good bit of it off! So when Kay was offered the chance to choose ''her ''stipulation, she decided that their final encounter will have the two of them chained together: a Dog Collar and Chain Match. I've only seen one of these EVER in my years as a follower and fan of women's wrestling. I expect a lot of brutality in this match, and I expect Havok to finally get her victory over Kay and go off to destory the Knockouts Division. I mentioned Su Yung earlier. She will be in her biggest match in her Shine Wrestling career, as she will compete against Amazing Kong, Leah Von Dutch, and Nevaeh in a #1 Contender's Four Corner Survival Match, which was also announced by Lexie Fyfe. As we figured, a SHINE Championship rematch between Ivelisse and Serena Deeb was supposed to take place this Friday, after the two competed in a classic at SHINE 20 that ended in a time-limit draw. Lexie announced that Serena is injured and won't be cleared to compete for her rematch, thereby setting up this four way match. The winner will receive her shot against Ivelisse later in the program. I honestly see Su Yung winning this match. Months ago, I wanted Su to turn heel because I think she'd be great as a villainess and she would be elevated. She was turned in April, and now she has this big opportunity this Friday, and I see her winning the four way match, but not the title. The title will stay with Ivelisse so Serena can knock her off later. Speaking of titles, the SHINE Tag Team Championship will be up for grabs as new champions Legendary (Brandi Wine and Malia Hosaka) will face off against The Lucha Sisters (Mia Yim and Leva Bates) in a rematch from SHINE 20. Legendary winning the tag titles was perhaps the biggest shocker of June's event. Their road to the tag titles began when they defeated The S-N-S Express, The Buddy System, and Kimber Lee (her partner, Cherry Bomb, couldn't be at the event) in a four way match to start the event. One would assume that the Lucha Sisters will get their belts back, but honestly, this match can go either way. As for The S-N-S Express, Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle will face off against The Kimber Bombs at the event, with possible title aspirations at stake. This could be Jessie Belle's final appearance for Shine; she announced weeks ago that she will retiring by October and SHINE 21 was the only appearance for the promotion shown on her list of her upcoming last shows of her career. Among the reasons why I'm ecstatic over SHINE 21 is the return of Jayme Jameson to the promotion. When I saw her name listed on the website, I was so elated! Jayme competed three times for Shine, but hasn't been in their ring since SHINE 8 all the way back in March of last year. She actually portrayed a babyface at the event, which saw her defeat Brandi Wine. In her previous two appearances, Jayme competed in her natural role as a villainess, which includes the very first Shine show in July 2012. According to the website, the evil Jayme will be back to her wicked ways and she and Marti Belle will face off against Heidi Lovelace and Solo Darling. Also according to the website, Jayme and Marti's team is known as "BTY." I have no clue what that stands for. I even considered actually asking Jayme on Twitter; she really responds to her fans, so that won't be a problem. If I did, I think she'd go into her heel character and tell me to wait and find out. LOL! Regarding Marti Belle, she only appeared once for Shine, and that was all the way at SHINE 5; the last event of 2012. I've heard that after a long time as a babyface, Marti has unleashed her villainous side in recent months, and with this match, I and other fans will get to see Heel Marti on IPPV for the first time. The Shine Wrestling roster will grow once again as Thunderkitty will make her debut for the promotion against Justine Silver, who has yet to gain a victory since debuting at the promotion back at SHINE 18. If you follow SHIMMER Women Athletes, then you've heard of Thunderkitty. She has the "old school" gimmick; coming out in a robe and competing in a one-piece outfit; similar to the look that female wrestlers had many decades ago. Also at the event, Taylor Made will compete against La Rosa Negra in another singles match, with Noemi Bosques once again in The Black Rose's corner. SHINE 21 is going to be one hell of an event, I just know it! Every Shine show always seems to outdo the previous one, and I see that trend continuing this Friday! Category:Blog posts